It All Started With Death
by WardensWomb
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is going insane, and no one seems to notice. Soon he is confronted by dead friends. Rated T for thoughtsacts of suicide, among other things.


I LIKE KILLING UZUMAKI. D;**  
/random**

-------------------->

**...It starts from a whisper...**

Uzumaki Naruto walked in silence upon the quiet streets of Konoha. Today was a dark, cloudy day. It would indefinitely rain very soon. Why he walked around, he did not know. His sapphire eyes were only half open, and his black-and-orange outfit was rather noticeable. A wind picked up and blew him back a little, he shaking it off and walking onward. However, as the wind blew he could hear a simple voice carried by the wind. " Uzumaki.. Naruto. " It whispered, the voice hauntingly familiar. Only a few years before Uchiha Sasuke had passed away at the Kyuubi child's own hands. Ah, how he regretted it. At the time it had seemed so right. The Uchiha was going to kill Sakura, so Naruto lost his temper and charged. In a matter of seconds after he thrust the rasengan into the other's chest, blood flew everywhere. The grip on Sakura loosened, and she gave a scream. Naruto saved her life- but now she couldn't help but hate him. Now Naruto hadn't any friends to stick by his side. His noble deed had fallen short.

**...It starts from a nightmare...**

That night he stirred in his sleep. He could barely breathe, and sweat rolled from his forehead. He jerked forward as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Choking up some blood, he brought a hand to his face. Quietly he rubbed his sweat-covered face. He had a dream about Sasuke coming back from the dead; only older and his skin worn and tattered. The Uchiha had become the undead, and now he killed off most of Konoha. Leaving only Naruto, himself, and the only friend he had left. That friend would happen to be Hyuuga Hinata. He was had to watch her die at the hands of the Uchiha- frozen in fear. Sighing, he looked out the window in his small apartment. " Maybe... I'm losing it, dattebayo. " He whispered, staying up the rest of the night.

**...It starts when some part of yourself wont forgive your deeds once again...**

The next day he decided he would pay Hinata a visit. The Hyuuga compound was quiet, however. Neji glared from the open door way, arms crossed. " Lady Hinata is dead. She passed away last night. She said something about a nightmare and then started vomiting blood and attempted to kill me. She eventually died from blood loss. " He hissed, shaking his head. Naruto's eyes widened, stepping away from the compound. Tears fell from his sapphire eyes as he turned and began to run. He hated himself now. What was wrong with him?! Had he saved her in his dream she would have lived! Fleeing into the forestry that surrounded Konoha, he came tumbling down in the underbrush. He couldn't forgive himself this time. He wouldn't forgive himself this time. Slumping over up against a tree he took a kunai from his pouch. Placing it against his neck he shivered, pulling it away. He was losing it! His sanity was being washed away and all he could do was watch! Naruto let out a long, pointless scream. A scream of fear, anger, agitation, and self hatred. Within hours he had blood dripping from his right wrist. He had carved three letters into his wrist, and scratched through all of them. S for Sasuke, S for Sakura, and H for Hinata. He had lost them all. Slowly he fell into another nightmare, sleeping under a tree.

**...It starts when dead friends hands cover your eyes...**

Feeling something over his eyes, Naruto slowly opened them. Of course, he couldn't see anything, only darkness. " Naruto... " Two voices familiar chimed. He jerked back, only to look into the faces of two dead friends. He whimpered, confused. Sasuke was missing half of his face, but his eye remained in socket. Hinata was soaked in her own blood. She also had a katana sticking from her back out of her stomach. Both of them smiled ever so eerily. Rising to his feet Naruto turned tail and ran, only to run smack into the raven haired former Konoha-nin. Arms wrapped around Naruto's frame and pulled him close, keeping him from running. A large gaping hole was in the Uchiha's chest along with a large scar across his neck. " You'll be joining us soon enough. " The Uchiha whispered so tenderly in the smaller boys ear. Naruto looked in horror at the zombie-esque olden rival, and broke away. He bolted through the forestry, only to be met by the Hyuuga and Uchiha once again. Sasuke held a smirk and Hinata held a smile. " There is but one thing you need to do.. Kill the Haruno. " Naruto felt a wave of shock and fear come over him. Hearing that come from Sasuke's lips wasn't unbelievable- but Hinata?

With a blow of the wind the two disappeared, leaving the Uzumaki confused. He wandered back into Konoha silently, allowing those on the street to just push him along. Taking a kunai from his pouch he smiled a grim smile. Better listen to dead friends then alive enemies. Haruno was to die. He took off running, searching every spot in Konoha. Then he spotted her. That pink haired wench of a girl. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing the kyuubi child. " What do you wa- " She was cut off promptly as a kunai sliced through her neck, pinning her to the tree behind her. Her breathing slowed and holding a look of horror she slowly passed on. Naruto laughed, looking at the blood on his hands. " I did what you wanted. I killed the Haruno! Now what?! " He screamed out into the sky.

**...It starts from darkness...**

Everything suddenly went black and he felt himself fall backwards into strong arms. White and red eyes looked down upon his scrawny form. " Now you have to go. " They whispered. " Go? Go where?! " Naruto panicked. Feeling lips against his left ear he shivered a bit. " Kill yourself. Join us. " The Uchiha's voice purred, a cold hand rubbing the whisker marks on the boys cheek. Naruto nodded, long beyond all sense. Reaching for a kunai from his pouch he brought it to his throat. " Now, just drag it across your flesh. You'll be with us forevermore. " The voice; so manipulative, so calm and trusting. Naruto thrust the cold metal across his throat quickly.

Everything fell even darker than before and eyes of crystal clear sapphire closed to the world. The news spread over Konohagakure. Uzumaki Naruto had committed suicide after killing Haruno Sakura. Anyone who had seen him only days before could tell of his strange behaviour. Acting depressed, wandering aimlessly, talking to himself, thinking the Hyuuga girl was dead when it was Neji whom had died. Yet, no one thought it would lead to this. Taking someone and his own life.

**...It starts again...**


End file.
